Oneshots
by WolfPrincessMiracle
Summary: It's all in the title! Contains: Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi, and Tadalu! XD
1. Best Friend

**Miracle: Hi guys! This is my first chapter on Amuto one-shots so please no mean comments! **

**Amu: Don't worry Mira-chan! If they say anything you could send Utau!**

**Utau: I take that as an insult Amu!**

**Amu: Gomen! T.T**

**Miracle: Amu don't cry! I'll bring someone you like over! * runs to find Ikuto ***

**Utau: I hope it isn't Tadagay...**

**Amu: It's Ta-da-se! I hope it's him!**

**Miracle: I brought him! * shows Ikuto ***

**Utau and Amu: IKUTO!**

**Utau: * tries to hug him but misses ***

**Amu: What are you doing here?**

**Ikuto: How should I know? This creepy girl brought me here**

**Miracle: Hey! I'm not creepy! I actually support Amuto! **

**Ikuto: In that case, I take back what I said!**

**Miracle: YAY! ^.^**

**Utau: Do you like me and Ikuto together? O.o**

**Miracle: * puts hand on shoulder * Utau, no offense but... no I don't.**

**Utau: EH? Why not! **

**Miracle: You two are siblings!**

**Utau: Meanie! * pouts ***

**Miracle: * sighs * Disclaimer now people!**

**Amu: Mira-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara characters! They belong to their rightful owners!**

**Ikuto: If she did, I be with Amu already! :3**

**Miracle: You read my mind! ^.^**

**~ B : E : S : T ~**

_Click._

_Clack._

_Click._

_Clack._

That noise was heard throughout the huge mansion of a desperate mother trying to save her daughter. Her golden locks with pink highlights curtained her face and bounced as she ran holding her dress so she may run faster. Her turqoise orbs frantically searched everywhere she ran. Her name was Hinamori Aoi. Her family was one of the richest people in Japan. She may be rich, but she's nice towards everyone so she was confused. ' Why would someone take my daughter? ' ' Why are they breaking in? ' ' What do they want? '

" MAMA! " came a high pitched voice. Aoi's eyes widened when she realized it was her daughter, Amu. ' What do they want with her? She's only five! ' Aoi thought. She entered a room and saw Amu crying while tied up to a bed. She had a rag over her mouth preventing her from screaming. Her clothes were ripped and dirtied while her hair was messed up.

" Amu! " Aoi said as she ran to her. Amu was screaming as if trying to tell her something. She heard footsteps behind her. When she turned around she saw a man covered in black holding a knife. Aoi's eyes widened as she tried to protect Amu. The man brought the knife up to her chest and was about to stab her.

Aoi's eyes snapped opened and she was panting really hard. She had her hand over her heart and it was beating really fast. Once she calmed down, she looked around the room.

" Nightmare. It was just a dream. It was just a nightmare. " she said as she rubbed her belly. She was expecting her first child in two weeks and she dreaded the nightmares. Her best friend was also pregnant and already had her first child a few weeks ago. She was expecting a girl while her friend, Souko, had a boy named Ikuto.

They decided to have their children married once they grew up since they were the best of friends. Aoi layed back down and felt her husband pull her towards him. She smiled and buried her face in his chest. Aoi always feels like a teenager whenever she's with him. ' Amu. My little girl, Amu. "

**~ 5 Years Later ~**

" Okay, Amu. Remember act on your best behavior. " Aoi told her pink haired daughter, Amu. She finished curling her hair in a ponytail and smiled.

" Amu will try Mama! " she said. She wore a pink dress just above her ankles with white flats, white heart earrings, and a black necklace that had a cross.

" Let's go, Amu! " Aoi said as she stared into her daughter's golden orbs before picking her up. Amu giggled as she was taken out of her room by her mother to the living room downstairs. Amu was put down in front of a blue haired boy that wore a black tux with a necklace just like hers. Aoi started talking with Souko leaving the two kids looking at each other awkwardly. They blushed a bit before Amu spoke.

" Umm... H-Hi. My name is Amu. " she said loud enough for him to hear.

" Hi. My name is I-Ikuto. " he responded softly. Those were probably the only things they said until their parents came. Aoi picked up Amu and put her next to Ikuto.

" Amu, I want you to stay right here. I'll be right back, ok? "

" Okay Mama! " Amu said cheerfully. Souko and Aoi left the room leaving the two blushing kids alone. ' He's too close to me. I never been this close to a boy unless it was family. ' Amu thought. ' She's too close. Why did they put her next to me? ' Ikuto thought. Amu was playing with her thumbs trying to distract herself. Ikuto was looking at everything in the house besides Amu.

" Your too close! " Both Amu and Ikuto said. They blushed harder as Amu went farther from him. They stared at each other before quickly turning around. ' Why am I blushing? I never blush when I'm with a boy! ' Amu mentally scolded herself. ' She's a girl! Why am I blushing for a girl? ' Ikuto thought. Amu clutched her necklace believing it would calm her down.

" Uhh... H-How old are y-you? " Ikuto asked breaking the silence.

" I-I'm five. How a-about you? "

" I'm also five. " Ikuto answered looking at the pinkette. Amu looked at the blue haired boy and they forgot about everything around them.

_Snap!_

Amu and Ikuto turned theirr heads towards the sound. They saw their parents holding a camera and they realized what happened. Amu turned a shade darker than a tomato while Ikuto was blushing and gaping at them.

" MOM! HOW COULD YOU? " Amu yelled jumping to her feet with her hands over her red face.

" Aww, sweetie, it's just a picture. " Aoi said smiling.

" No it isn't! It's a picture with someone I barely know! " Amu said pointing at her mom. Aoi looked at her confused before she grinned.

" I never knew you were so smart! " Aoi said running to Amu and hugging her.

" Well, that's because I'm beyond mad! " Amu said struggling out of her mother's grasp.

" Is everyday like this? " Ikuto asked his mother.

" Yes. It's much more fun here. "

" I guess it's better than what we do at home. " Ikuto said. Souko gaped at her son before attacking him in a bear hug.

" Yay! My son is so smart too! "

" Mom! " Ikuto whined. ' Why me? ' Ikuto and Amu thought. Amu sighed and screamed.

" GAH! " Ikuto yelled falling off the couch with his mother.

" Amu! " Aoi whined looking at her daughter.

" I was dying. "

" Of what? " Amu face palmed at her mother's dumbness. ' How am I related to my mother? ' Amu thought.

**~ Amu's Pov ~**

Ugh. How am I related to my mother. I wonder if I'm the mature one? Nah, it's only sometimes.

" I was dying because you were choking me! " I said in my high pitched voice.

" Oops, sorry! How about I make some of your favorite cookies? " _Gasp. _Damn her using my cookies against me.

" Fine. " I sighed in defeat as she ran off to the kitchen dragging Ikuto's mother. I sat on the couch next to Ikuto and I looked at him.

" Do you get annoyed by your mom? " I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

" All the time. " he said. I laughed which caused to laugh too.

" Hey, you want to be friends? " I looked at him and saw him smiling with his hand extended. I smiled and took his hand.

" Sure! Best friends forever! " I said.

" Okay! " he said hugging me. I tensed up for a second before I hugged him back. I heard giggling and I rolled my eyes once I pulled back.

" Stop spying on us! " I yelled towards the kitchen. I heard a plate crash and I snickered. I wonder how my life will turn out.

**~ F : R : I : E : N : D ~**

**Miracle: LOL! The parents are so weird! This is the first one-shot and I'm not sure if its okay. But I hope you enjoyed! Sorry, Ikuto is a bit OOC! **

**Amu: Where's Utau?**

**Miracle: Really Amu? You ask for Utau and never Ikuto? * goes to corner and cries ***

**Ikuto: You made her cry...**

**Amu: GAH! Mira-chan I'm sorry! * runs to corner ***

**Utau: IKUTO! * pounces on him ***

**Ikuto: ... Damn ...**

**Miracle: Get off him! * pushes Utau and jumps on him ***

**Tadase: Amu! I found you! **

**Miracle: Eh? **

**Everyone but me: ...**

**Miracle: Alright! Who let the gay guy in here? O.o**

**Tadase: That Security guy with #2 on let me in... **

**Miracle: Security guy #1, fire Security #2!**

**Security #1: Right away, ma'am!**

**Ikuto: Please Read and Review!**


	2. Tadase: Gay or European

**Here's the second chapter of the one shots. This one doesn't really have a couple but I couldn't resist writing this one! Tadase: Gay or European? When I heard this song I laughed for a long time. ^^**

**Utau: Miracle does not own Shugo Chara or its characters. She doesn't own the gay or european song either. They belong to their rightful owners! **

**~ ::.. Ages ..:: ~**

**Amu- 16**

**Rima- 16**

**Utau- 17**

**Kukai- 17**

**Ikuto- 18**

**Tadase- 16**

**Yaya- 15**

**Kairi- 15**

**Lulu- 16**

**Nagihiko- 17**

**Vincent ( OC )- 16**

**~~~~ Enjoy! ~~~~**

Everyone was talking in the Royal Garden waiting for Tadase to arrive. They were acting as usual everyday. Ikuto was teasing Amu while she blushed and used her ' cool & spicy' mask. Rima was calling Nagihiko a crossdresser while he made horrible jokes. Kukai and Utau were arguing about who was better. Yaya was eating candy and Kairi was working on some stuff. Vincent was on his phone texting and listening to music. Lulu was reading a magazine.

" Ne, Ikuto. Do you think Tadase is gay? " Amu asked. Everyone looked at her and she just shrugged.

" I'm just asking. "

" I don't know. But he seems like he does. " Ikuto said.

" We should find out Amu-chii! " Yaya exclaimed. Amu nodded along with Rima and Utau while the boys and Lulu sweatdropped.

" Girls. " they muttered. The door opened revealing Tadase in all his glory. As he approached them Amu stood up and pointed at him.

**" There! Right there! Look at that tan, well tinted skin. Look at the killer shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh please he's gay, totally gay! " **Kukai stood up and protested.

**" I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say not gay! "**

**" That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically radically fey? "**

**" But look at his coiffed and crispy locks. "** Ikuto pointed at Tadase's hair.

**" Look at his silk translucent socks. "** Lulu said.

**" There's the eternal paradox. Look what we're seeing. " **Kairi said.

**" What do we see? "** Yaya asked.

**" Is he gay? " **Nagihiko started.

**" Of course he's gay! " **Rima answered.

**" Or European? " **Nagihiko finished asking.

**" Ooohhhh. " **everyone muttered. They all looked at Tadase who stared confused.

" Umm... guys? You okay? " he asked worriedly.

**" Gay or European, " **they started. **" It's hard to guarantee... Is he gay or European? " **they asked looking at Kairi.

**" Well, hey don't look at me. " **

**" You see they bring their boys up, different in those charming foreign ports. They play peculiar sports. " **Rima said.

**" In shiny shirts and tiny shorts. Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks. They will say things like ' ciao bella ' while they kiss you on both cheeks. "** they all asked.

**" Oh please. " **Amu said rolling her eyes.

**" Gay or European? So many shades of gray. "**

**" Depending on the time of day, the French go either way. "** Ikuto said.

**" Is he gay or European? Or... "**

**" There! Right there! " **Utau said pointing at Tadase smirking at some girls outside. **" Look at that condescending smirk. Seen it on every guy at work. That is a metro hetero jerk. That guy's not gay, I say no way! "**

**" That is the elephant in the room. Well is it revelant to presume that a hottie in that costume "**

**" Is automatically radically " **Amu and Rima said.

**" Ironically chronically " **Ikuto and Kukai said.

**" Certainly pertin'tly " **Utau, Lulu, and Yaya said.

**" Genetically medically " **Kairi and Nagihiko said.

**" GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY! GAY GAY GAY! "** they saw Tadase kiss one of the girls on the cheek outside. **" DAMNIT! " **frustrated they sat down. **" Gay or European? "**

**" So stylish and relaxed. " **Kukai said.

**" Is he gay or European? "**

**" I think his chest is waxed. " **Nagihiko said.

**" But they bring their boys up different there. It's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse. " **Utau said.

**" If he wears a kilt or bears a purse. Gay or just exotic? I still can't crack the code. "**

**" Yet his accent is hypnotic but his shoes are pointy toed. " **Yaya said looking at his shoes.

**" Huh. Gay or European? So many shades of gray. "**

**" But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday. " **Lulu said.

**" Is he gay or European? Gay or European? Gay or Euro- "**

**" Wait a minute! Give me a chance to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try. " **Kukai said calling Tadase to come inside.

**" The floor is yours. " **Ikuto and Nagihiko said as Tadase walked up to Kukai.

" What? "

**" So Mr. Hotori... This alleged affair with Stephanie has been going for... ? "**

**" 2 years. "**

**" And your first name again is... ? "**

**" Tadase. "**

**" And your boyfriend's name is... ? "**

**" Vincent. " **Everyone gasped.

**" I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You said boyfriend. I thought you say best friend. Vincent, is my best friend. "**

**" You bastard! " **Vincent said getting up earning gasps from the girls. **" You lying bastard! " **This time the boys except Vincent and Tadase gasped.

**" That's it. I no cover for you, no more! People. I have a big announcement. " **Vincent pointed at Tadase and continued. **" This man is Gay and European! You've got to stop your being a completely closet case. No matter what he say. I swear he never ever ever swing the other way. You are so gay. You big parfait! You flaming boy band cabaret. "**

**" I'm straight! " **he protested.

**" You were not yesterday. So if I may, I'm proud to say, He's gay! "**

**" And European! " **the group added.

**" He's gay! "**

**" And European! "**

**" He's gay! "**

**" And European and Gay! "**

**" Fine okay I'm gay! " **Tadase admitted.

**" Hooray! "** they all sat down while Tadase was sulking. Amu laughed and turned to everyone.

" I told you he was gay! "

**~ ::.. Gay ..:: ~**

**Miracle: There it is! XD**

**Everyone except Tadase: XDD**

**Tadase: O.O **

**Miracle: When I was done I showed it to my sister and she ended up laughing on the floor! (ROFL) I suggest play the song for better effect!**

**PLEASE**

**READ**

**AND**

REVIEW!

**|**

|

V  



	3. Daisuki, Nagihiko

**Miracle: I'm back with the next chapter!**

**Kukai: Is this Kutau this time?**

**Miracle: Nope!**

**Kukai: Why not?**

**Utau: It's Rimahiko!**

**Miracle: Yup! I just thought of this while reading a story and watching yaoi! - dreamy sigh -**

**Utau: OMG! You like Yaoi too?!**

**Miracle: Yes! It's sooo cute and hot!**

**Utau: IKR!**

**Miracle: Let's go ask everyone else that's a girl if they like yaoi!**

**Utau: OK! Let's go!**

**Kukai: ... Freaks**

**Utau: MIRACLE DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA CHARACTERS AT ALL! ONLY THE STORY! SHUGO CHARA BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

**~ :::.. Daisuki, Nagihiko ...::: ~**

" Nagi. Do you like Rima? " Amu asked her purple haired friend. His amber eyes stared at her honey ones. He smiled the smile Nadeshiko did and ruffled her pink hair.

" Of course I do, Amu-chan. " Amu removed his hand and glared.

" Leave the ruffling to Kukai. Anyways, why don't you tell her? " she asked with curiousity.

" She'll never look at me like that. I'm fine staying as a friend if it makes her happy. " he said with a bit of sadness.

" You never know Nagihiko. She may like you but you just don't notice. " Nagi looked at her and sighed.

" Maybe. "

" How about I arrange a sleepover at my house and at some point we all leave going to get something leaving you and Rima alone? " Amu asked with a bright smile. Nagi smiled and hugged her.

" Thanks Amu-chan. You're the best! " he said smiling. Amu laughed and hugged him back.

" Okay then. It's tonight so get ready! I still have to call people! " she said running off.

" Wait, Amu-chan! " Amu stopped and looked at him.

" Thank you! " she gave a smile and ran off to her home.

**~ ::.. Nagi's Pov ..:: ~**

What am I going to do? I know I agreed going to the sleepover but how am I going to tell Rima? Urgh! This is killing me! First things first, calm down. What's the worst that can happen? Rejection. Okay, not the best thought but.

" If only I didn't have love problems. " I muttered in my pillow. I sighed and went to my drawer grabbing random pajamas. It was purple pants and a white shirt. I put them on and grabbed my sleeping bag putting it on top of my bed. I looked at the time. 7:43 P.M was written in red bold numbers. I should probably head over now. I put my shoes on and left the house after telling my mom where I'm going. I took a deep breath trying to gather my courage and left towards Amu's house.

**~ ::.. Rima's Pov ..:: ~ ( A/N: I know short Pov but so will this one and it'll change back and forth! ^^ )**

" Tell me Amu, why am I here again? " I asked Amu who was wearing a red tank top and black pants. I had my orange plaid pajamas on glaring at her.

" I just wanted a sleepover! Besides my family left and I'll be all alone! " she whined.

" Please Amu. No one does a sleepover unexpectedly. "

" So what? " she asked crossing her arms over her chest. I sighed and muttered whatever. Everyone was here. Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Kairi, and Lulu. Thank god that stupid crossdresser isn't here. The doorbell rang and I groaned. He is here, I thought as Amu opened the door.

" Hey Nagi! Glad you could make it! " I heard Amu say.

" Hi Amu-chan. " he said politely.

" Rima-chii! Rima-chii! " I turned around to see Yaya jumpng up and down in a white tank top and pink shorts.

" Yes Yaya? "

" Do you want to play truth or dare with me, Utau-chii, Lulu-chii, and everyone else? "

" Sure. " I said boredly sitting next to Utau and Tadase. Amu and Nagihiko joined us and we started playing. After a while Amu said something which caused everyone to leave except me and Nagihiko. I glared at the door where they all left through and I had an idea Amu planned this. I looked at Nagihiko and he was looking down his bangs covering his eyes. I raised an eyebrow but payed no mind. I have better things to do than worry about him. Really Rima, my conscience thought. Yes I do, I answered. And that would be? I decided to not say anything. I'm not falling for that crossdresser. No, I won't and I wouldn't let myself.

" Rima. " Nagihiko said. I looked up at him and glared at him.

" What do you want? " I asked harshly.

" I just wanted to ask you something. " he said emotionless.

" And that would be? "

" Do you like anyone? " What the hell? Why is he asking that!

" Why do you want to know? " I said glaring at him.

" Just asking. " he said barely a whisper.

**~ ::.. Nagi's Pov ..:: ~**

" Just asking. " I said almost a whisper. Urgh, why is she so hard to work with? I'm just asking to know!

" I'm not telling you, you stupid crossdresser. " she said glaring at me. I felt a vein pop on my head **( A/N: Anime Vein when they're frustrated! :3 ) **and I looked at her.

" Can't you trust me with anything? " I asked her. She crossed her arms and gave a hard glare.

" No, I can't. I barely know you. "

" We've been friends for almost 4 years and you say you barely know me? You've been friends with Amu as long as I have! " I said glaring at her.

" She's different from you. We're both girls and you're a boy. "

" What does that have to with anything! " She's really pushing it too far now. She just glared at me and I glared back.

" I don't trust boys because it was a man that kidnapped me! " she yelled. My eyes softened for a bit but I glared at her again.

" But I'm not him! How can you hate me just because of that! " Rima's eyes widened but I stayed glaring.

" I don't hate you, it's just... " she whispered.

" Then why don't you trust me? "

" Because I'm afraid you'll stab me in the back! " she said standing up pointing at me.

" Do you really think I would do that?! "

" Yes! Boys always do that! During relationships, you have you're heart broken by them cheating or dumping you, " I got up and looked at her. " You tell them you're deepest secrets and they tell everyone, " I started walking towards her. " You would do anything for them but they wouldn't care if you get hurt or die! They'll just move on as if you never existed! " I grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down to the ground. Her eyes widened and tried to get out.

" Let me go! " she said trying to push me off but I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her and held her legs between mine.

" I said let me go, you stupid crossdresser! " she said squirming but I wouldn't let her.

**~ ::.. Rima's Pov ..:: ~ **

What the hell is wrong with him! He just pinned me down and wouldn't let me go.

" I said let me go, you stupid crossdresser! " I tried getting out of his grasp but I couldn't.

" Listen to me Rima! " he yelled. I stopped squirming and looked at him. He had a serious face and was looking directly at my eyes.

" If you think boys are like that. Why hasn't Ikuto broken Amu's heart? " I stayed silent not knowing what to say. " Why hasn't Kukai hurt Utau? What about Kairi and Yaya? And Tadase and Lulu? " Why haven't they? But every boy I see and know have done that so why?

" You want to know why, Rima? " I looked at him. " Because if they did, they'll be heart broken too. " he said.

" But... But every boy I know... seen... " I said.

" Not everyone is like that. "

" HOW DO I KNOW YOU AREN'T LIKE THEM?! " I yelled right at his face. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and put the other on my cheek. I felt my face heat up and I started squirming again.

" WHAT THE HELL, CROSSDRESSER! STOP TOUCHING ME! " I yelled trying to use my legs.

" Rima. " I ignored him.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! "

" Rima! " I ignored him again.

" STOP TOUCHING ME! "

" RIMA! " I looked at him and saw him glaring at me with frustration and something else.

" I won't hurt you, ever. Because if I had to choose between hurting you or to die, I'd die just not to hurt you. "

" ... " Nagihiko. I felt a few tears fall from my eyes and he wiped him away.

" Nagihiko. " I said calmly. He leaned in so we were nose to nose. I blushed again but a darker shade than a tomato.

" I swear I'll never hurt you. I love you, Rima. " My eyes widened and he kissed me. His lips... they're soft. Maybe falling for him... isn't so bad. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back relaxing my body. I felt my wrists come free but I didn't care. I just wanted to be here with Nagihiko.

**~ ::.. Nagi's Pov ..:: ~**

I don't know what happened but I just confessed and kissed her. The wierd part is Rima kissed back and didn't try pushing me away when I let her wrists free. I slowly parted from her only to see a flushed Rima who opened her eyes. I got off her and sat a bit away from her. I saw her slowly get up and looked at me. I looked away not wanting to look at her. I mentally sighed and blushed a bit.

" Nagihiko? " Rima said. I looked at her to see her blushing.

" I'm sorry, for what I did... just now. " I said quietly. I saw her walk over to me and hug me.

" No. I should've just trusted you. " she said hugging me tighter. I slowly hugged her back and saw her smiling. She rarely smiles but something tells me she'll be smiling more now.

" Daisuki, Nagihiko. " she whispered.

" W-What? " I asked my eyes widened.

" Daisuki, Na-gi-hi-ko. " she said louder pronouncing my name. I smiled and hugged her back.

" I love you too, Rima. "

" You do know I know Amu planned this right? " she said putting her head in my chest.

" I had a feeling. " I layed down with Rima in my arms and she closed her eyes falling asleep. I smiled and fell asleep too. Thank you Amu, for helping me with this part.

**~ ::.. Author's Pov ..:: ~**

" Aww! They look so cute! " Lulu said looking at the sleeping couple through the window.

" I have to say, this is the smartest idea you've had Amu. Even though they did fight for a while. " Utau said.

" I'll take that as a compliment Utau. " Amu said looking at the couple.

" Oooh! Boys! " Yaya said.

" Yes, Yaya-chan? " Kairi asked.

" You won't leave us will you? " she asked.

" Of course not! " Kairi said shocked.

" I won't. I love Utau! " Kukai said grinning. " I mean besides even if I did which I won't, Ikuto would kill me. " he said shuddering.

" I love you too babe. " Utau said kissing his cheek.

" I love my Amu too much. She is my strawberry anyways. "

" Ikuto! " Amu said blushing but happy.

" Lulu is my life. I wouldn't leave her. " Tadase said smiling. Lulu blushed and kissed him.

**~ ::.. Next Day ..:: ~**

" AMU! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! " Rima said chasing the pink haired girl.

" NO! YOU'LL MURDER ME! " Amu said running from the small blonde.

" Aren't you going to stop Rima? " Lulu asked Nagihiko.

" Nope. I'll let her have her fun. I'll only stop her if it goes too far. " Nagihiko said looking at his girlfriend chase his friend.

" What about you Ikuto? Aren't you going to save her? " Lulu asked.

" Nope. I know something good will happen. " he said. Lulu shook her head and walked back to Tadase.

" AMU! "

" NO! "

" GET BACK HERE! "

" NEVER! " Somehow Rima caught up to Amu and grabbed her. Everyone froze and waited to see what will happen. What they didn't expect was Rima hugging Amu like there was no tomorrow.

" Thank you. " Rima said smiling. Amu, Utau, Lulu, Yaya, and Kukai fainted. Rima giggled which caused Tadase to faint.

" Told you something good was going to happen. " Ikuto said smirking. Kairi adjusted his glasses and picked up Yaya.

" I'll be taking my leave. Good bye. " he said leaving Amu's house.

" I'm taking everyone to the couch. " Ikuto said.

" That was fun. " Rima said sitting on Nagihiko's lap.

" I thought you were going to kill her. " Nagi said.

" Nah. I wanted to see what her reaction was when I hugged her. " Rima said leaning back on Nagihiko's chest.

" I love you, Rima. "

" I love you too, Nagi. "

**~ :::.. Daisuki, Nagihiko ...::: ~**

**A/N Miracle: Can you believe everyone loves Yaoi?**

**Amu: Except for Yaya.**

**Miracle: - nods -**

**Rima: You guys thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Utau: Real live Yaoi right here?**

**Rima: - nods -**

**Lulu: - smirks - Oh boys!**

**Ikuto: RUN!**

**Miracle: GET THEM! **

**Boys: AAHH! - runs for their lives -**

**Kukai: Please Read and Review!**


End file.
